


love is more than just a game for two

by seblandersmythe (Soll)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/seblandersmythe
Summary: "Go fuck yourself, Anderson!" [Nick] shouted. [...]"Well, perhaps I won't need to do it myself. It's Valentine's Day after all."Blaine and Sebastian should have been getting together the first day of freshamn year but they managed to drag it to their senion year valentine's day. Love hearts get drawn on cheeks. Casual smooching doesn't really count as smooching if you laugh about it afterwards. Same old, same old.or: welcome to an off-season Simpson's special. i needed the equivalent of four packages of assorted sweets.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	love is more than just a game for two

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a drinking game: take a shot everytime you spot a cliché

Nick sometimes wondered if he wouldn't have hated Phil Collins if he had been rooming with anyone but Blaine. Surely having to hear the Tarzan soundtrack playing on repeat way too early in the morning for a teenager to be awake didn't help his sympathy for the guy.

"Come on, Nicholas! I know you're awake!" was all he had for a warning before he suffered a blow to his head by the hand of a pillow.

"Go fuck yourself, Anderson!" he shouted, sitting up and throwing the pillow square at Blaine, who didn't even try to catch it and took the hit on his shoulder.

"Well, perhaps I won't need to do it myself. It's Valentine's Day after all." he said before joining a verse of Son of Man with unnecessary emphasis.

He rubbed his eyes and ignored Blaine jumping inside his slacks as Strangers Like Me launched.

"No Valentine's day playlist?" he asked.

He had to wait for Blaine to finish belting out a perfectly on key tell me more, please show me, to have a response.

"Why bother when you're going to sing me love songs the whole day?" Blaine smiled, obnoxiously enamored by the concept of his friends being contractually obligated to serenade him at least a dozen time by request of half of the student body.

"You really are pathetic. How much validation do you need? You have the whole school at your feet all year long, what difference does a bunch of valentines make?"

Nick didn't know how he had survived three Valentine's Day with Blaine without the comforting thought of his girlfriend. Thinking of. He reached for his phone and pinched in a thousand hearts to send to Ness to find when she'd wake up.

"It's different-" Blaine shrugged. "It's the atmosphere. That spark of love and enthusiasm and romance in the air. Speaking of valentines-" he said, with stupidly wide hand gestures and the biggest smile on his face.

Nick shook his head and watched him open the door.

It was a stupid tradition, really: some Crawford's seniors and a few freshmen slithering inside Dalton's dorms to leave pink cards and store bought cookies in front of the boys' doors. It was cute, and harmless, and anybody who complained was just too ugly and had to be trained to the way of the outside world, where beautiful people always won- signed Sebastian Smythe, sophomore year.

For all that is was silly, it made some people happy. Like Blaine, who had the audacity of having Valentine's Day as his favorite holiday and made Sebastian drew little hearts on his cheekbones with a red pen at breakfast.

"You need a hand carrying it in?" he mocked him when Blaine didn't immediately walked inside with a handful of envelopes and cute packages.

"Uh- no." Blaine answered, and Nick's bones chilled.

Cold water turned to ice when Blaine closed the door behind him with three cards and a single small paper bag, and handed it all to Nick.

He watched at the over the top sparkly lettering spelling out his name, incapable of making sense of life itself.

"Come on, take it now and I won't snitch to Ness. I still love that she's named after your main in smash melee, by the way." Blaine said in a carefully crafted lighthearted voice.

He looked up to a warm smile and round eyes, and he melted in a poodle of butter.

"Oh, Blaine." he said, taking his mail to metaphorically take the weight off his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I haven't even opened the ones from last year, really. I just ate all the cookies. Speaking of, mind to share?" he smiled, and sat on Nick's bed, hand reaching back for the cookies.

"Of course not." Nick said, looking at him digging trough what looked like a repackaged stack of thin mints ripoffs.

"Mh, they're good. They might actually be homemade, you lucky bastard. Who sent you this?" Blaine said, and Nick hurried to try one himself.

It really was good. He hummed in satisfaction and waited for Blaine to read the tag out loud.

"Aw. Of course." Blaine smiled, eyes crinkling and a genuine smile on his face. "She really is a keeper, Nicholas."

Nick blushed and checked for himself the little note starring a baseball cap and and bat wielded by a artsy heart.

. 

Sebastian would have murdered his own grandmother before admitting Valentine's Day was one of his favorite date on the calendar.

It had nothing to do with the holiday itself, of course. He was fairly indifferent to all the glitter and pink that somehow made its way to an all male school (Sebastian blamed it on the female teacher body and all the gay guys around who looked like they belonged in a nineties sitcom), and it was only mildly entertaining to see his teammates getting even more sexually frustrated thinking about the Valentine's Day mixer with Crawford and betting on who was going to stay a virgin by February thirteen.

It had all to do with Blaine.

With sitting next to him at breakfast and scribble little hearts on his cheeks like he started doing back in freshman year to mock his enthusiasm and get a chance to touch him. With Blaine's smug smile at every fourteen year old who came up to him with a gift, and that little laugh he did every time the Warblers burst into an hallway serenade for him. With the way his eyes sparkled as he squinted trough the special drinks at the cafeteria that Sebastian was going to pay for.

Nick called it their anniversary. Sebastian didn't really have many complaints, if not for the very unmanly ache in his heart.

As predictable, Blaine was already stashing pancakes on a plate when Sebastian got down to the kitchen. He indulged in some old fashioned staring, Blaine's arm firm as he flipped the pancakes in the pan and piled them on top of each other, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Still, something wasn't right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it- the smile was there, and so was the Phil Collins humming. He ducked his head, and smirked when Blaine got tired of being stared at and turned to catch his eyes.

"It's four fifty per hour after the free twenty minutes trial, I'll have you know." he joked, and Sebastian's smirk turned into a smile as he walked next to him to grab a cookie.

That wasn't there. He frowned. He didn't eat sugar for two days before Valentine's Day for a reason, and that was going trough Blaine's stash with the petty satisfaction the cookies weren't being eaten by their intended recipient- take that, Sally whom had the audacity to ask Blaine out on a date sophomore year.

"Have you gotten trough all your cookies already? How early did you wake up?"

Blaine's smile faltered a bit, and he shrugged flipping another pancake.

"Uhm. I didn't get any." he said, and Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, sure. How many packages did you go trough?" he teased, uncapping his red pen.

Blaine smiled at the sound and leaned towards him, offering his cheeks to vandalize.

"None." he said, turning the heat off. "You can ask Nick." he said after Sebastian had already drawn three little hearts.

He stopped halfway trough the fourth. He turned Blaine's face until he was staring at him.

"What?"

Blaine chuckled and put the second pile of pancakes next to the berry jams and melted chocolate on the table.

"I know." he said, pulling one of his ridiculous faces. "Trust me, I do. But I got over it."

He stolen a cold pancake from the first plate and ripped a piece off of it. Sebastian walked up to him again, getting back to his graffiti.

"Did the whole of Crawford decided lesbianism was in this season?" he asked, and Blaine messed a heart up ducking his head to the side.

Sebastian put a hand on his neck to keep him still, thumb on his jaw, and ignored the gentle tug in his stomach as he did so.

"Thank you for your unconditional faith in my charm, Sebastian." he said softly, looking up at him under his lashes, and Sebastian's only idea was _kiss him you absolute pansy_, but he was indeed a coward and never pretended otherwise, so he smirked.

"I just didn't think the Disney prince look could go out of style."

"Maybe they just got bored. Or decided I really was gay after all, so there was no point."

"Gay girls send you valentines, B. You're like the ultimate private school fantasy. I think they think of you the same way they do about reality show celebrities."

Blaine chuckled again, all chest, and Sebastian added a small S just under the corner of his eye.

"And besides, I do remember a couple of _you just haven't met me yet _and _you don't know what a real woman is_."

"Me too, and that's why I stopped reading them. But they looked pretty on my desk. And the cookies I do really miss."

Blaine sighed, and Sebastian added one more heart even if Blaine's special freckles were a work of art, because he didn't want to let him go.

"Somebody must have stolen them away because they're jealous. Do you want me to inspect Logan's room?"

Blaine smiled a little bit too cheeky, and Sebastian smirked out of habit when Blaine's hands grabbed his hips.

"Never in a million years I would want you anywhere near Logan's room."

Sebastian had heard of butterfly in your stomach, but personally he liked to experience them in his brain, darting around and hitting on his skull.

"I thought it was his pickup truck you considered sacred." he teased, and Blaine scandalized gasp made him think, really, what was the downside in a kiss.

"You- What- Ah-" Blaine blabbered, and Sebastian leaned in.

Maybe it was okay. They did kiss under approximately twenty different mistletoe branches that Christmas, after all.

Blaine kissed him back, a long press of lips that ended when Blaine smiled against his mouth.

"Happy anniversary." Sebastian joked, and Blaine laughed and shook his head.

Sebastian couldn't see it under the buttoned collar of his shirt, but he knew Blaine was blushing at his throat, and oh how he wanted to press his fingers to it and leave white marks on his skin.

"You are disgusting and frankly offensive to any of us still searching for love." Trent's voice came from the kitchen door, and Sebastian clicked his tongue.

Blaine laughed louder and let go of his hips with a single friendly slap, and Sebastian kind of died.

He knew he had friendzoned himself all the way back in freshman year, but it only added insult to injury.

"Oh, nice work." Trent smiled stuffing his face with pancakes. "It really looks like freckles from here."

"At least you have an eye for art." Sebastian said sitting at the table next to Blaine. He dunked a knife in raspberry jam and lather a whole pancake before biting into it.

"What do you mean at least?"

"Breakfast and already swiping right?" Blaine asked scrunching his nose. "Isn't it a bit tacky?"

"Desperate." Sebastian added.

"Shut up, your deceivingly pretty faces don't know the pain. Besides, Valentine's Day morning? Odds to score a date are sky high."

"I'll say it again: desperate."

"Mh, I don't know." Blaine mused. "There might be something charming in two people meeting because they both have love to give but don't know where to put it."

"If you want to call it love." Sebastian smirked, laughing when Blaine's hand found the back of his head.

.

Blaine really was in a good mood, despite Nick's pitiful looks every time somebody flaunted around pink envelopes or bit into a cookie. But Blaine really couldn't complain: Thad had gifted him double the usual token once the rumor spread, and Thad's were the best homemade chocolate chip and ginger cookies he had ever tasted.

Besides, Sebastian had outdone itself with the love hearts. He was especially fond of the little signature. He had wasted more time than it was decent smiling at the bathroom mirror between math and Latin lit.

The one thing that was denting his enthusiasm was the serenades business. The Warblers had been asked for eight impromptu hallway performances, seven by text from Crawford girls and one in person by a quivering freshman, and Blaine still hadn't had to sit one out. And it was almost lunch.

So what if he liked being serenaded by his friends on the notes of the most varied love songs in the charts? It was nice. It made him feel like romance wasn't dead, like people still wanted to put love out there, even if they wouldn't get it back from the same person they had dedicated it to. It made him happy. And of course it was flattering to know people liked him, but what was wrong in a bit of self-indulgence?

At least Sebastian kept him occupied. Not that he was doing anything out of the ordinary, but Blaine wasted a lot of time staring at Sebastian just doing things. Doodling goo cats on his notes, correcting the teacher on equations, bullshitting his way trough Latin, scratching the side of his neck with his opposite hand, smiling at him trough class.

And if anything, he was sure one serenade was coming before the day ended.

He was about to enter History, last period before lunch, when somebody went for his hand. He was smiling before he even turned, because there was only one person who would dare taking his hand without making eye contact first.

He stared up, and up some more, and let Sebastian drag him before a line up of Warblers.

"I think it's time for an anonymous serenade, Blaine Warbler. By an incredibly handsome man who really would be a pity to miss on, if you ask me."

Blaine laughed even if it was the same line as the year before, and the one before that. He shook his head at Sebastian's wink, and then at the song selection, because of course it would be a Jesse McCartney outdated bop.

Freshman year, Blaine thought whoever would end up with Sebastian would have been a lucky guy.

Sophomore year, Blaine realized he might be want to be that guy.

Junior year, to the sweet notes of an Elvis classic, Blaine was sure Sebastian wanted him to be that guy too.

Every year, Blaine imagined walking up to Sebastian when the song ended, smiling at him under his lashes, and thank him with a kiss. Every year, he shook his head as Sebastian trotted to him like a peacock, with a young smile on his face, and Blaine reached up and swatted his neck with a thank you, idiot, that sounded a lot like I adore you.

Senior year, Blaine knew he could have done it. Knew how Sebastian tasted, and the scent of his skin. Knew that he could kiss him, like he had taken the courage to do that faithful December evening under the mistletoe hanged over the window.

He also knew it would mean nothing.

So when the song ended, Blaine smiled and told Sebastian he was an idiot.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian whispered only to him, and he shook his head.

"I just realized this was the last time."

Sebastian's lips parted but he didn't say anything.

"Now don't be sad." he teased, smiling. "Nothing stops you from calling up a reunion to sing me another song next year."

Sebastian laughed, and Blaine hated how lonely such a beautiful sound made him feel.

.

They had an agreement.

Blaine had been small and scared and angry, Sebastian young and lanky and sure the world belonged to him.

Their eyes had met in the hallway first and in math later, when Blaine had been taking furtive glances to the boy with the fluffy hair he yet couldn't name, and Sebastian had turned without trying to conceal he was searching for him.

It went on for days. The more the other kids tried to talk to Blaine to the only result of getting a yes or no or hum in response, the more Sebastian looked at him, smiled at him, even winked when Blaine smiled back.

When Blaine had started to sing, Sebastian had been there too. When Nick had asked Sebastian if he wanted to play Smash, Sebastian had just acted like it was all settled Blaine was going too.

They had danced around each other in circles since the day they discovered, young and with a life before them, that Blaine wanted romance, and Sebastian liked to shuffle his hand in the deck and drew a new one every now and then.

It had been clear they were going to be friends.

That they couldn't want anything else.

.

Having a girlfriend who went to Crawford had a lot of perks.

She knew the up and downs of having a roommate, for once, and could understand those weekends when you just wanted to go home, and leave the person you were growing into behind for forty-eight hours. She also made Nick a lot more popular, since everybody wanted to go out with them and some of her girlfriends, which meant Nick had a lot more options of homework to copy from. And she had information, as he had for her. Their intel went together like two halves of an apple, and Nick thanked the Lord he had found her before this happened.

He clicked his tongue when Sebastian walked in the Warblers common room with his Ancient Greek dictionary under his arm.

"So." he said, dropping the hefty book on a table to make a statement. "Is this the last brilliant idea produced by one of the rotting carcasses of hamsters that once made your brains work, or what else?"

Nick could have said something than, but he liked to be dramatic. He waited as everyone looked around the room as to ask why were they being scolded this time around.

"Blaine." Sebastian added crossing his arms, like they were being purposefully obtuse.

A hushed oh carried trough the room.

Then Sebastian looked at him.

"What do you have to smirk about?"

"I sincerely hope you're not accusing me of stealing Blaine's valentines."

"Why are you so smug?"

"And why are you being so dumb?" he asked, even if they both knew the answer, which was a name starting with B.

"Feeling cheeky today, Nicholas. Glad to see your girlfriend didn't suck your bone marrow off."

Nick rolled his eyes at the Nicholas more than anything. It had been almost endearing when Blaine used to be the only one making up a full name for him since, verbatim, his parents hadn't bothered doing it. It had became increasingly annoying when Sebastian had picked it up.

His entire life had became increasingly annoying since Sebastian had decided there was no point in breathing if it wasn't done in Blaine's presence. They told the same stories, laughed between them at inside jokes they refused to explain, and looked at each other like the world ended and began in front of them.

Nick wasn't sure if it would get better if they decided to men up and get together- sure the tension was unbearable, but he had the sensation they wouldn't be shy with PDA and Lord, did he had enough of it when all that mistletoe was hanging around and they couldn't take two steps without making out and break each other's hearts laughing about it afterwards.

Nick had tried bringing up the topic to Blaine once, and he had regretted it instantly. It had been the closest they got to a fight in four years spent together.

So, really, Sebastian was being dumb. Sure it took Nick to hear it from Vanessa for him to put it together, but he had developed a filter to anything that resembled Sebastian and Blaine's love life.

"Sebastian-" he said, so smugly he almost disgusted himself. "Have you considered it might be your fault?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked like a rattle snake coiling before a strike.

"Well-" Nick raised an eyebrow and surveyed the room. Enough underclassmen were there to prove a point. "We all know serenades are all for fun, but I suppose it would seem a bit weird to ask his boyfriend to perform it."

The kids didn't disappoint, producing a ushered chorus of yeahs.

Sebastian bared his teeth in a smirk, which Nick by now knew meant his head was screaming a single note in a loop.

"What about the valentines?" Sebastian cut him of without bothering to correct any assumption.

"Ness told me a girl named Tiny is still traumatized after she tried asking Blaine out at the end of our last performance from Crawford. Apparently she vehemently discouraged anyone from writing anything to Blaine if they, I'm quoting, didn't want to have their self-esteem destroyed." A flash run trough Sebastian's eyes and Nick was quick to go on. "Everyone thought she was being overly dramatic, but it made them think they maybe should stop harassing a gay guy with vaguely homophobic cards, at least now that he really had a boyfriend and couldn't say he wouldn't know for sure until he tried."

"But he loves those cards." Sebastian blinked.

"I know. That's why I told Ness it would be very nice if they showed up in front of our door by nightfall."

Silence grew thick enough even the freshman practicing steps in a corner stopped shuffling around.

Thankfully Blaine entered the room and saved them all from further embarrassment and a probable homicide.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked with a half grin, looking around like he just found himself in zoo when he had thought to enter a park.

"We were waiting for you." Nick said. "Wondering when you'd bother showing your face. Sebastian owns me some money."

Blaine rolled his eyes and casually touched Sebastian's elbow on his way to an empty spot on a couch.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I promise it won't happen again." Blaine said angelically, and half the room laughed and so did Sebastian, and Nick saw them share a shy smile and he thought maybe things were going to be okay.

.

Blaine was sure he would find Sebastian sitting at the library table close to the broken heater, wearing both his jumper and his blazer, biting the end of his pen as he glared at his dictionary.

The bite of cold was a small price to pay for a quiet corner in that jungle packed with gorillas, he had said many times before when Blaine had complained about the cold just to hear him change the metaphor. His favorite had been the coral reef haunted by clownfish.

Sebastian was wearing his glasses too, thin rimmed round glasses that seemed to belong to his grandfather and yet made him look unbearably attractive. Blaine had wondered more than once if wishing for someone to lose some of their eyesight just so they would resign to wear their glasses all the time was to be considered immoral.

He pulled the chair next to Sebastian out and sit on it backwards, so that he could cross his forearms on the back of it and rest his chin on his wrists. Sebastian held up a hand as to tell him to wait, and Blaine watched his pointy nose and aggressive frown and his non heart-shaped freckles and thought, I can't do this anymore.

He took a deep breath.

"You're being weird." Sebastian said putting down his pen and turning to him. "You keep swinging between being in a good mood and looking like someone found your cat on the streets, adopted him and then offered to give it back to you, but you feel bad about it now that he has a new collar and a new name."

Blaine laughed.

"I loved that. And it's nothing, really. Sometimes I get the blues, you know it."

"Yeah, but it's sad it had to be today." Sebastian said, and Blaine's chest warmed up.

"About that, you want a cookie?" he smiled, not worrying about not looking smug.

Sebastian seemed genuinely taken aback for a fraction of a second.

"A freshman took me aside between chem and biology and gave four cards signed with red lipstick and some repackaged lemon drops." he said taking the cookies out of his messenger bag.

He offered one to Sebastian, who took it readily.

"Apparently people were scared my boyfriend would kill them. Aren't you happy someone still thinks you aren't just a dork with a severe lack of shame?"

"Ecstatic." Sebastian smiled, and Blaine crossed his arms on the back of the chair again, chewing on a lemon drop.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Sebastian snapped in a rushed quality his drawl rarely had.

"What? That people think you're cool?"

Sebastian looked at him with exasperation and Blaine smiled apologetically.

"How are you going to find a boyfriend if everybody thinks you already have one?"

Blaine sighed and fought the clench in his jaw.

"If it doesn't bother you." he shrugged. "I'm quite frankly not interested in anyone at school, and some cute guy who works for GAP or something won't know about our epic love story. I don't mind."

Blaine wondered sometimes if he didn't made a little bit too much of a good work at deceiving.

Sebastian eyes stared at him for a long second behind the lenses. He was beautiful in the stupid way that made one feel drunk.

"Will you stop?"

Blaine's smile froze where it was, still warped around his last words.

Sebastian looked at him like it was his time to speak, but Blaine was at a loss.

"Mh?"

"You've heard me. Will you stop? Joking about it?"

Blaine's mouth was dry, and he couldn't do much more than gape.

"I know it's all a joke to you, but-"

"Me?" Blaine asked, too loud for the library, too loud for him and Sebastian. "It's all a joke to me?"

Sebastian seemed taken aback enough that he said nothing, but he didn't drop his gaze.

Blaine always knew he'd have one chance. No more, no less.

"You laughed, Sebastian." he said, hard sounds but for that t that he refused to vocalize. "I kissed you, and you laughed. If it's a joke to me, than it must be a riot for you."

Sebastian's glasses hit Blaine's face before his lips did.

Blaine curled his fingers in the lapel of Sebastian's blazer, the warmth of Sebastian's hands cupping his face.

It wasn't a nice kiss. They couldn't seem to decide whether they should keep their mouths open or close, and teeth grazed lips and cold metal dug in Blaine's skin.

Blaine wouldn't have it any other way.

He pushed Sebastian away.

"I don't want to have sex." he said, and bit his tongue after that. "I mean-" the texture of Sebastian's tie was familiar around his hand, where he had wrapped it some time before. "I want to. Clearly. But I don't want just that."

Sebastian laughed. The same clear, cruel laugh that had broke his heart in front of the snow.

Blaine's throat clenched, but he wasn't running away without hearing it this time. Wasn't going to laugh too.

"It's okay if you don't want to. Or you aren't sure. It's always been okay, hasn't it?" he asked, and Sebastian's hand went back from his shoulders to his neck.

"It's never been okay, Blaine." he shook his head with a smirk and without any bite.

Somehow, Blaine smiled.

"Maybe."

Sebastian kissed him again, slow and careful and Blaine thought maybe he did it not as if Blaine could break, but as to avoid crumbling himself.

"I don't want our anniversary to be on Valentine's Day." Sebastian pouted against his lips, and Blaine brain made a cartwheel.

"Uh?" he asked, pushing him away again.

"It's your favorite day of the year, I wouldn't want it to be overshadowed."

Then he laughed again. Same cold laugh, same glint in his eyes that Blaine hadn't quite read.

Sebastian was panicking.

"We don't have to get together." Blaine said, and he was too used to it for it to break him. "I want to." he clarified, "but I know all the reasons why we haven't yet and I still think it make sense. I don't want to ruin this if it won't let us have what we want."

"Blaine." Sebastian said, sitting up a bit straighter, and Blaine almost laughed. "You serenaded a waiter in the middle of his shift. You sent flowers to our history substitute teacher. You organized a fundraising for whale rights to impress a stoner. Why do you only think when it comes to me?"

"Because I care." he ducked his head, eyes wet with years of love kept to himself.

Sebastian kissed him again. Blaine let go of his tie and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He chuckled when Sebastian sniffed against his cheek.

"You can't say things like that." he said rather angrily.

Blaine laughed in relief and kissed his cheek, his temple, the bridge of his nose.

"I believe I can." he smiled. "Am I not allowed to be mushy on our anniversary?"

"No." Sebastian's shook his head as he reached to get Blaine's hands in his, fingers threading together. "I'm not letting you do this. I don't want to share you with an holiday. It's sad, and pathetic, and people will think we swiped right on tinder at nine am and got together because we wanted dick. We're getting together tomorrow. A week from now would be better, you know, to clear the way."

"I love you."

"Blaine." Sebastian complained in italics, like he had when Blaine told Nick exactly how many stores he had drove trough to find that particular edition of Monopoly he had gifted him for Christmas.

"I love you." he said again. "I adore you. Please tell me you won't regret throwing away your best years being in a relationship with the most decent guy you could find in high school in Westerville, Ohio."

"Only if you'll tell me the same thing." Sebastian smiled, bright and sweet and Blaine kissed him again.

"Okay." he breathed. "I will. And in my endless gratitude, I'll take you out next Friday to ask you to be my boyfriend."

"Thank you." Sebastian smirked, because Sebastian always said his thank yous and don't mention it and after you. "Very chivalrous of you. Can we go to the county fair? Or an expensive restaurant- that's fine too."

"We can go wherever you want." Blaine breathed.

"Now, show some spine. There must be somewhere you want to go."

"Yeah." Blaine said, "Like your room. Right now."

Sebastian smirked and didn't say nothing, which meant his brain had stopped working.

Blaine laughed, and Sebastian shook his head.

"Yeah, sure, be an idiot, joke around."

"Who said I was joking?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Sebastian squatted his neck and Blaine laugh sounded muffled buried in the inside of his elbow.

"I'm not telling you I love you at least four months in, just so you know. Someone has to keep his head."

"I'm not the one planning at least four months of relationship here, am I?"

"I'm crazy about you." Sebastian's eyes were wide behind his askew glasses and frown, and he seemed aggravated he was even speaking. "I adore you. I've been lovesick for years. There you have it. Three years of confessions for three Valentine's day wasted without you. Happy now?"

Blaine couldn't really breath.

"Mh." he hummed.

"Mh?" Sebastian mocked him, searching his face for the joke.

"Why waste a fourth one?" Blaine asks, carefully, a steady polite smile that didn't falter.

Sebastian laughed, boyish smile and white teeth and a hint of blush smoothing out his freckles.

"Blaine?" he called, getting closer for a kiss that never came, Blaine's composure starting to slip trough a wide smile.

"Yes?" he asked in a whisper, not resisting the temptation to reach out his tongue to lick Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian's fingers curled against Blaine's neck.

"Happy anniversary." he said, and Blaine kissed him, and kissed him, three, four times and more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i just want to melt, okay.  
if you enjoy melting to off-season fluffy shot too please let me know. it fuels my writing habits and my already inflated ego  
(title from l-o-v-e by nat king cole.)


End file.
